The Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts!
by Azurixx
Summary: Welcome to the World of Ultimata - home to the prestigious academy of Ultimate Smash Arts! Enroll in this coming-of-age story following Lucina, Fox, Pit, Zelda, Red and Bowser Jr; a team of young, aspiring students training to become strong warriors, whilst facing the challenges of self-identity, relationships and an adventure against a legendary evil which threatens their world!


_A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! Been wanting to post a Smash Bros. long fic for sometime, and now that I've gotten some free time, I've decided to publish the first chapter of this works! Basic premise is the many characters of Super Smash Bros Ultimate. will be attending a high-class fighting academy to become the best warriors of their world. Some will be students, some will be professors, some will be important figures of the world around them that will soon be explored. Most of the story will focus on a team of students as they battle it out against the evils of the world, while dealing with university life as they make bonds throughout their classes! _

_This will be a test chapter to see how everything goes. I already have another Persona 5 story in the works right now with a set schedule every week, so unlike that one, I'll be updating this story spontaneously whenever I get the chance. As I aim for this to be a long fic, expect chapters to be really long, with the first chapter length being the basis. I've got loads more story ideas and chapters written, so let me know if this is something y'all will be interested in reading! _

_~ Azurixx_

* * *

**ULTIMATE SMASH ARTS ACADEMY!**

**[ Chapter 1: Freshman Year! A New Beginning! ]**

* * *

**:: prologue ::**

* * *

_Far across the vast cosmos, existed a world built by the forces of light and darkness. Yet at the beginning of time, this world existed as a barren planet - a desolate wasteland void of any life or populace, any order or chaos. It simply existed with no purpose whatsoever._

_Its creators came across the lifeless planet and prophesied potential on this world. Thus, they began working on ways to make this world unique, flourishing the world to its greatest potential. The embodiment of creation - known as Master Hand, brought about life and anything he desired into existence with the snap of his fingers. Trees rooted into the ground and sprouted into life. Waters flowed from all across the land, spreading the beauty of nature all around, carving across mountains, hills and valleys. Seas expanded and created borders, shaping the mass mainlands into unique islands. The skies filled with crisp, fresh winds that combed across the lands, giving movement and activity within the plant life and creating diversity within the landscape - snow and rain provided weather and different living environments. _

_Master Hand was pleased of his art. He wanted to share this world with others that would appreciate his creation. To be lived in. And so, Master Hand birthed all different types of creatures into this world and placed them in various environments he thought appropriate. The creatures learned to exist in the world, learning new skills of survival and began working with each other. Some settled down in more stable environments, while others explored the terrain on a journey to expand. And thus, civilization began. Kingdoms were built up, ruled by courageous leaders brought from humble beginnings and protected by valiant knights. Towns and cities appeared, always changing and evolving throughout the world's existence, creating dynamic lifestyles fit for all who inhabited it. The world attracted life - even those across galaxies and other worlds visited this one to marvel at the excellence it had attained. _

_Master Hand - the embodiment of creation kept on creating, and creating, and creating. Non-stop. _

_With the grand power of creation which Master Hand exhibited, there needed to be a balance in order to prevent such abuse of tremendous privilege. Thus, Crazy Hand - the embodiment of chaos, decided to remove anything that he thought did not benefit the world. His view of cleansing this world began with small alterations in the landscape, which then resulted into mass populations being wiped out. _

_And thus, a war ensued between the two powerful beings. Master Hand and Crazy Hand recruited the strongest of fighters within their world and pitted them together - the one who claimed victory would decide the balance of this world moving forward. This great war would continue on for years until a group of fighters, known as the "Smash Warriors." fought directly against the creators of this world and put a stop to the both of them. _

_Realizing how they themselves had failed this world, to the point in which they were humbled by their own creations, Master and Crazy Hand decided to leave this world, leaving a powerful source of energy, simply known as the Ultimate, in their creation's hands. Whoever chosen among their creations had the power of light, darkness and all elements within their universe to shift their world as they pleased, with only Master Hand and Crazy Hand being spectators in what their creations would do. _

_This world that was now finally born into reality, this world now known to be_ \- **Ultimata**.

* * *

_**\- YEAR 1 -  
Fall Semester  
Afternoon  
En route to the Academy**_

* * *

"Now arriving at the Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts." a robotic voice echoed throughout the train car. Lucina looked up from her book, taking a glimpse in her seat at the academy far off in the distance. The locomotive passenger train sped over a grand lake, heading into the expanding forest on the other side which housed the exquisite academy awaiting its new students for the year.

The summer season was just about to end, giving way for autumn to come, as well as the new school year. As the weather was slowly getting brisk in temperature, Lucina had decided to add additional layers to her attire, consisting of a navy blue denim jacket to compliment her cobalt blue hair, a black long-sleeve underneath, dark gray jeans and black combat boots. This was going to be a new experience for Lucina as she entered her first year at the academy, meaning new faces to meet, new professors to deal with and new material to learn, so she felt it'd be appropriate to freshen up her wardrobe for her first day.

"How are you doing with that book I gave you?" a voice asked her. Lucina turned towards her companion sitting across from her in their seats. Robin raised her brow as she pointed to Lucina's book in her lap. She herself had also appeared to have given thought to her attire, as she styled her white hair into the usual pigtails and her outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, with a zipped up white hoodie underneath, followed with red leggings to give colour to her outfit and black knee high boots. "

"Very.. descriptive." Lucina answered. She gently closed the brown book in her hand, which was entitled with golden font labelling it _The World of Ultimata_ on the front. The book itself foretold accounts of the creation of their world, with later chapters going into detail on the various landmarks, cities and kingdoms that were created years later. "Why did you want me to read it again? It's not like I'll be needing to know this for the classes I'm taking."

"But you do! As an aspiring commanding officer, you're going to need to remind yourself on why you are defending your home in the first place." Robin lectured her. "And what better way than to actually read through your kingdom's history! Knowledge is power!"

Lucina chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. Both her and Robin had grown up around the world's grandest monarchy - better known as Brawl Kingdom. Robin herself grew up within the kingdom's town square, whilst Lucina lived further around the edge of the town which was more spacious, residing with her parents. Growing up together, Robin was the more outgoing girl of the two, Lucina projected herself as more of a reserved individual, focused more on being disciplined with her training as a swordsman, and eventual commanding officer. Regardless of their clashing personalities, the two managed to compliment each other very well through their studies, friendships and parents.

"Thank goodness for your grandmother to bake us some goodies for our trip. This train ride has been borderline boring the entire time." Robin uttered as she rummaged through her bag, taking out a nicely wrapped danish filled with chocolate inside. She carefully unwrapped the plastic covering it, which had the logo of the _Altean Bakery_ printed in blue font across it. She took a bite out of the danish, causing her face to express delight as she tasted the mixture of chocolate and butter in her mouth. "Mmmmh! Seriously Lucina, your family's bakery conjures up the best goods in the kingdom!"

"Studying through more Tomes, I presume?" Lucina commented, pointing to a red book in Robin's hands, in which she nodded. Robin herself was a skilled spell caster and aimed to become a Mage Tactician in the future. Her family possessed a whole library of Tomes, which were spell books that contained countless number of magic abilities and attacks for spell casters and mages to utilize in battle.

"I feel like I'm already confident enough with both Wind and Thunder elements. Now I'm reading more about Fire spells. And to think it doesn't stop there! I'm going to be learning even more types of spells through the Magic Arts faculty at the academy! Gah, I feel like I'm still dreaming!" Robin exclaimed as she hopped in her seat, accidentally bumping her bag off her seat beside her, causing her Levin Sword to fall out and create a small spark of electricity to bounce around the train cart, disturbing the other passengers near them.

Lucina sighed and shook her head. As wholesome as Robin's excitement was, she could only wonder how her friend was still capable of conjuring up spells accurately, considering how clumsy she could be. "Robin, why didn't you pack that with your other luggage?"

"Sorry! But you never know when an attack from an enemy can come. You should know that, right, Ms. Lord Lucina?" Robin teased, albeit still a little embarrassed about her sword falling out. She knelt down to pick up her sword, only for someone to accidentally step on the hilt as they walked pass by. "Hey! Watch it, punk! That's my super awesome electric sword you stepped on."

"You shoulda packed that with your other luggage, ma'am. Not my fault you were clumsy enough to drop your sword either." the boy spoke as he passed by. Both Lucina and Robin caught a quick glimpse of the boy; he wore a dark blue blazer, white undershirt with black slacks and matching shoes. Nothing of his appearance seemed out of the ordinary, except for his navy blue hair which had a black headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Come on, Ike!" yelled another boy from the other end of the train cart. He was a red-head wearing a blue head band and a maroon hoodie paired with white baggy cargo jeans and sneakers. His friend continued to impatiently motion him to come forward. "I'm tired of sitting in this train for fourteen hours!"

"I'm coming, Roy!" The blue-haired boy continued towards the end of the train cart, quickly disregarding Robin and Lucina.

Robin silently growled as she slowly raised her Levin Sword towards the boy's back.

"Don't." Lucina warned her.

"I mean.. a little shock wouldn't hurt him, right?" Robin asked sternly, causing Lucina to shake her head once more. "Alright alright, I was only kidding anyway.."

"Let's just retrieve our belongings and get off of this train." Lucina suggested, relieved to finally have the opportunity to sit up and move anywhere from the train. She packed up her book into her bag and zipped it up. Robin hastily shoved her Levin Sword into her backpack and quickly followed after Lucina, whom was already midway towards the exit of the train cart. All the other passengers began getting up as the train slowed down towards the entrance of the academy.

The exterior of the train erupted with new students shuffling out of their seats, carrying out their luggage and conversing with their friends as they made their way into the entrance of the station that connected to the academy itself. Lucina waited outside of the train for Robin to come out with her luggage, as she had trouble carrying it out easily due to its large size thanks to the many spell books and tomes she packed.

"Get outta my way, freaks!" Robin shouted within the train. Lucina could hear her friend making her way through the crowd of students inside, bumping into them and causing others to yelp in pain as she carelessly stepped on a couple of their feet as she marched passed them. Robin hopped off the pain with her large travel suit case in one hand and her trusty Levin Sword in the other, which at the moment was sparkling with electricity at the blade.

"Robin.. please don't tell me you used that to get through inside." Lucina sighed.

"Uhm.. well I may have shocked a few guys along the way.. but I mean, they were looking at me weirdly though!" Robin explained, defending her actions. She swiftly swung her sword around in a quick circle before twisting it back into her sheath attached around her waist. "Like I said, a true tactician is always prepared for the unseen!"

Lucina and Robin made their way out of the train station, passing along various other students, and made their way to the Entrance Gateway, which was another separate building that connected to the train station by a tunnel. After passing through security and having their belongings inspected, the two exited the building and took their first steps onto the academy grounds. Their eyes quickly filled with bewilderment and awe at the sight of the academy itself. To actually be able to see it other than the various pamphlets and online images was a very different experience.

The Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts was located within a large forest area close by a grand mountain range. The academy grounds consisted of a wide, sprawling cobblestone patheway, with lush green grass that appeared to be maintained on a daily basis. The cobblestone path leading from the Entrance Gateway connected to a huge fountain area, with benches and other greenery for the students to relax around.

The academy buildings themselves were huge, with a mixture of castle-like qualities and a sleek, futurist modern design to them. The centre of the academy area maintained various white and grey coloured buildings with glossy windows, all different sizes and shapes which connected together holding various classrooms, offices, study halls. In the middle of the buildings was a tall tower pointing out towards the sky, which was known as the Administration Tower, the official building in which the professors, staff and headmaster resided and took care of their duties off class time.

Surrounding the centre buildings were the library, cafeteria, training buildings, combat arena and dormitories for the students to reside in. The academy grounds and buildings were surrounded by tall, sturdy, fortress-like walls which acted as a defence to protect the school from any unwanted threats, as it was known to be the most prestigious school for fighting arts in the world. Outside the fortress walls was the Battlefield Training Grounds, used for students to hone their fighting skills in real-life battle conditions.

"Wow! This place is so much more amazing to look at in person!" Robin exclaimed. She giggled as she embraced Lucina's arm in excitement. "Agggh! I can't believe we're both here, together! We've finally made it, Lucina!"

"I'll admit, it does feel a bit surreal." Lucina confessed as they both began carrying their luggage with them, heading towards their respective dormitories to unpack their belongings and eventually settle in. It was around sunset by the time the students had arrived at the academy. After having to wake up very early in the morning and being stuck sitting in a train cart for almost fourteen hours, the students were definitely ready to rest up before their first day of orientation tomorrow.

After years of talking with her family, making plans for her career, and extensive amounts of training, Lucina's dream was finally becoming a reality - attending the most prestigious academy dedicated to honing the fighting skills of students to become champion warriors, brave knights, capable spell casters and strategic officers of the world. She knew her father was the proudest of her entire family, being a capable swordsman himself.

It also helped that her father was also the main professor of the faculty that she was entering in.

"So how do you think school life will be like, being known as the professor's daughter attending his classes?" Robin asked as they continued towards their dormitories. "I mean, that's like a totally different level of teacher's pet.. uhh, not that I mean that in a bad way though! Your self-worth is definitely way more than just that, Lucina!"

"Gee.. thanks Robin." Lucina answered in sarcasm, rolling her eyes the other way. Regardless of being the daughter of Chrom, her father still had high expectations on her skills and only demanded the best from her training. "It won't matter to me at all though. I may be the daughter of one of the most respected swordsmen of this time, but my admission to the academy itself was solely based on my own performance and hard work. And besides, I'm here on my own behalf to learn and build my own character here."

"Yeeeah! Independent Lucina, that's what I love about you, girl!" Robin hollered, putting an arm around her friend's neck and giving out a huge smile by her friend's statement. "But as your bestie, may I give you one hint of advice; don't be shy to make friends! I can't be the only one you talk to at this school, ya know?"

Lucina continued rolling her eyes at Robin in annoyance, but maybe she was right. Her focus on building her sword techniques, training with her father after school and weekends did take up a lot of her time during high school, which did prevent Lucina from being able to make real friends. It wasn't completely bad for her to be disciplined in her studies, but it would be nice for her to have others to talk and relate with. All she had were acquaintances or people that knew of her, whether she was known as the girl who silently sat in classroom, listening and taking notes, or just as the daughter of the well-respected Chrom.

Lucina and Robin eventually arrived at the front steps of their dormitory. The dorms themselves comprised of two buildings with six floors, built with bricks composed of different shades of brown and white borderings around the edges and windows in order to give it a more homely tone compared to the administration buildings. Each dorm had a main lobby with elevators and stairs beginning from the main floor, leading up to the student's bedrooms. Each dorm also comprised of a kitchen, bathrooms, showers and lounge rooms for students to hang out. Surrounding the dormitories were different coloured plants and flowers to add a bit of life around the area, as well as street lamps around the paths that would illuminate at night.

"Well, this is it, girl. First step of our academy life. For the next four years we'll be staying here among the next generation of fighters building our skills in order to protect our world." Robin said, gently nudging Lucina with her elbow to encourage her. "So, you think you're ready for what's ahead?"

"We've come this far. Whatever is in store for us for the next few years, I believe we'll be able to overcome it all." Lucina spoke with confidence. The two both nodded at each other, picking up their bags and entering their dorm. Now it was time to rest and prepare for tomorrow, which would be the start of their academy lives.

* * *

_**\- YEAR 1 -  
Fall Semester  
Evening  
****Ultimate Smash Arts Academy, Gourmet Cafeteria**_

* * *

Many of the new students whom arrived at the academy had the opportunity to roam around the campus in order to familiarize themselves of the environment before inevitably getting lost the next day during their orientation. But as most of them had arrived near sunset after what felt like countless hours sitting in the train, a majority opted to find their dorm rooms and rest until the big day ahead of them.

Yet a particular angel decided to head straight over to the academy's cafeteria to fill up his empty stomach. Never again would he go on a train ride without any sort of snacks. To him, it was pure torture having to endure a long train ride while his stomach continuously pestered him with ominous grumbling from the lack of food in his body.

"Geez.. I didn't expect your menu to be so.. diverse." Pit gushed as he studied the menu above the kitchen area. There was a variety of dishes, drinks and desserts written out neatly on a huge chalkboard that changed daily. Many options enticed the angel, such as the Gourmet Meat and Seafood Stir Fry, which was an exquisite recipe known to be made by the Hylians within Brawl Kingdom. Or the Spicy Poke Ramen Bowl, a staple from the Poke Isles region. And how about the delicacy known as the Sweet Shroom Cake, a scrumptious dessert that also helps heal the consumer?

"We have anything and everything that you could ever wanna eat in the world!" Yoshi exclaimed as he extended his hands out in a proud manner with a smile. He was the head chef of the kitchen and main coordinator for the recipes. "We only desire to serve the best for the hardest working students of the academy! Plus we're open 24-7, non-stop cooking all hours all day!"

"Whoaah! For real? But.. why? Don't you guys need rest?" Pit was in disbelief to the dinosaur's statement. Yoshi nodded, explaining that he wanted to keep the kitchen open and saw food as more of just an item you eat, but an experience you get to share with others that must be available for anyone at anytime. During his time as a traveller, Yoshi had the opportunity to experience all different kinds of foods and culture and wanted to take this chance to share the experience with students who would most likely remain in the academy for a good portion of their studying time, whether it'd be early in the day or all night long.

"Puuuuyo!" a voice echoed from the kitchen. Suddenly the doors slammed open and out came a pink puffball creature wearing a chef's hat and holding a frying pan in one hand and a baking pin in another. "Puyo! Puyo! Puyoooo!"

"Oooooh! Is that right, Kirby?" Yoshi hopped in excitement, turning towards Pit, who was still perplexed on what to eat. "Looks like you are in for a treat, my winged friend. My best cook over here has just finished a fresh batch of heartwarming Italian tuscan soup, inspired by a close friend of mine in Brawl Kingdom - King Mario himself! Wanna try a bowl yourself?"

"You've got me intrigued. Let's do this!" Pit happily ordered a bunch of exquisite dishes, fine drinks and desserts, to the delight of both Yoshi and Kirby, who wanted nothing more than to cook hearty foods for hungry students. Within minutes, they prepped Pit's meals and brought his trays full of food to his table at the Grand Dining Room Hall, the main dining hall for students to come and eat. Rows of long tables and benches extended within the hall, with tall, narrow windows lined up at the sides to allow light in and a view of the rest of the campus. Pit's luggage laid beside him on the benches, albeit tossed up as all the angel could focus on was eating.

"Bon appetite, my angel buddy! Hope to see you again during your studies!" Yoshi bowed as he presented his food before handing Pit a piece of paper. "Oh, by the way, here's your receipt."

"Wait.. I have to pay for this stuff?" Pit gave a perplexed look.

"Well yeah.. I mean our service here ain't free!" Yoshi explained. "Listen, I know it's your first meal, so I'll give you the new student discount. But moving forward, everything will come at a cost. It's how we keep this kitchen running, right Kirby?"

"Puyooooooooo!"

"Oh, and we also have meal plans that students can utilize year round to fit their needs! Here! Have a pamphlet and check it out!" Yoshi handed Pit a pamphlet of their food services, which gave details to the various recipes they cooked, where they originated from and the type of plans students could utilize in order to save money. "Well, we need to get going! The food ain't cooking itself! Let's go Kirby!"

"Uggh… like I need to pay for more things now.. coming to this school sure is taking up a lot of my expenses." Pit grumbled as he watched Yoshi and Kirby return to the kitchen. He hastily put the receipt in his pocket and took a moment to stare at the food. Although it smelled good, it didn't change the circumstances that he was in right now.

Coming to the Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts was never Pit's idea in the first place. Pit himself had no choice but to enroll as an option for his probation. The angel did not originate from the world of Ultimata, but came from the heavenly lands above known as Skyland. Pit himself enjoyed having fun and did so by pulling pranks on unsuspecting individuals. But unfortunately, one of his pranks had caused such massive destruction within Skyland that he was convicted and put on trial for his misdeed, facing a possible life sentence demanded by the plaintiff.

Fortunately by the grace of Palutena, they presented Pit an option that would hopefully humble him and convict him for his crime. The angel court decided to give Pit a chance to turn his ways around, as they still saw great potential for Pit's abilities in battle. Either Pit could serve the sentence given, or enroll in classes at the Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts, which would teach him a variety of lessons in integrity, discipline and respect during his probation period.

Although Pit thought it'd be easy initially, he didn't realize that he'd feel lonely by himself on the surface world. Angels barely had a reason to leave Skyland. Pit didn't know how to converse with other people or understand fully the culture of this world. And he had to stay in this place for possibly the next four years of his life? Although he had to remind himself that it was better than being behind bars for all eternity.

"Well, might as well enjoy it as much as I can." Pit told himself, attempting to stay positive. He had a whole tray of entrees in front of him, cooked by the best chefs of the academy. There was no time for sulking! And so, Pit scrambled onto his dishes and ate to his heart's content, hoping to fill the empty void that he felt with the delicious foods of the world.

Unaware of Pit, he was being watched by a furry and feathered duo a couple of dining tables away from him. The feathered individual could only watch in disgust as Pit sloppily ate his meals, spilling crumbs on the floor and tossing plates aside in a brash manner.

"Dang.. for an angel, he sure doesn't have a sense of manners." Falco Lombardi commented, watching in shock to how much of a mess Pit was making with his food and platters. He turned over to his furry friend sitting across the table from him. "Hey McCloud, how ya doin' right now?"

Fox McCloud simply sighed. He sat down across his friend with back his slouched over and his head resting on his right arm. On the table space in front of him were glass bottles of Lon Lon Milks he'd bought from the vending machines, all emptied by the fox himself in order to ease his sorrows. His mind at the moment was filled with sadness over his most recent loss and all he could do was focus on the pain within his heart.

"Come on, buddy! You've gotta get over her eventually! It's already been a whole month! Toughen up!" Falco consoled him, albeit aggressively. He shuffled through his backpack beside him, taking out his portable gaming console; the Gaddtendo Switch and turned on the software to a video game. "Here! Let's go and play a couple rounds of Fighting Champion Bros. It's your favourite fighting game, it always cheers you up."

"No thanks.." Fox sighed, continuing to stare into blank space as the thoughts of his ex-girlfriend continued to linger in his mind.

"Fine, suit yourself. buddy." Falco began putting away his portable console, defeated by Fox's sulkiness. He stood up and carried his belongings. "Look, I know you need more time for yourself still, but I ain't staying around for some more water works to happen. I've already dealt enough with that over the summer. Once you've manned up, come find me."

"Falco.. wait.. I'm sorry." Fox apologized, immediately sitting up as Falco began to walk away. The feathered individual turned back to his friend, ready to listen. "You're right.. I've been getting too deep into my emotions lately.. I do need to get over her. If I don't, then I'm not going to be able to focus in my classes."

"Exactly!" Falco agreed. He gently put his stuff down and walked over to Fox and put a feather hand over his friend's shoulder. "You're in the Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts. You should be feeling ecstatic over this opportunity. We get to be in classes and learn how to be ultimate fighters and do some over-the-top action. This should be a happy moment for you, bro."

Fox nodded, agreeing with Falco. Still, even just the simple thought of his ex-girlfriend overshadowed the exciting moment of being at their dream academy. His thoughts of her were quickly interrupted by Falco's voice.

"Listen.. she is off doing her own thing now. And now you are about to do your own thing. The past is the past. Focus on the moment now." Falco advised, patting his friend's shoulder once more, which Fox couldn't help but smirk at his friend's wise words.

"You know Falco, for someone who's known to be cocky, you do have your moments of compassion. Even after all these years of knowing you, it's still kinda hard to get used to."

"Shuddap and let's go."

"Uhm.. you go on ahead. I'll need a moment to clean up all these bottles." Fox pointed over to the empty bottles of Lon Lon Milk he had drank since they arrived at the academy. Falco nodded and picked up his belongings, heading over to the dormitories to unpack his stuff. Fox sat back down and sighed again, looking back over to the table with the weird angel eating, who just managed to finish the last of his entree before letting out a loud belch and falling over on his side on the bench. Fox's ears perked up as he realized that the angel had suddenly nodded off into a deep sleep from the sound of his snoring.

_Well.. at least he looks like he's enjoying things here already._

Taking out his E-Phone, Fox looked over his contacts and skimmed over a couple of them. Some were of his close friends back in Melee City where he and Falco came from: Slippy Toad, Tricky, Amanda, Peppy Hare. But one name came up on the screen that caused his heart to skip every time he'd even look at it for a moment: _Krystal_.

Fox and Krystal had met at their home area of Melee City, one of the biggest and most technology-centric cities in the world of Ultimata, known for its towering high-tech buildings, floating roads and highways, famous Master Colosseum which houses a variety of fighting tournaments and being the home base to the most elite squadron in the world: the Melee Defense Unit.

The two had met during their high school days and immediately connected with each other. They enjoyed the same hobbies such as playing video games, talking about aircrafts and machinery, and even sparring one-on-one for exercise. The two seemed inseparable during their high school days to the point where Falco got annoyed whenever they showed even the slightest of personal displays of affection.

Yet all of that seemed to change during their last couple of months at high school. Calls became less frequent. Dates became less engaging. For whatever reason, that spark seemed to die off between them momentarily. At first, Fox thought that it was just another phase in their relationship. But his world seemed to shatter one night the when Krystal requested to have a talk with him, confirming something that he was afraid of ever thinking would happen.

_I feel like we're both heading into different paths in our lives. _

What did that mean? Even with all her explanations, Fox couldn't fathom those words. Distance was one thing that may have gotten between them, with Fox having to travel out of Melee City to attend the Academy of Ultimate Smash Arts, whilst Krystal had to stay inbound within the city in order to pursue aerospace engineering at the Melee Institute of Technology. For a whole month, Fox pondered at what may have went wrong. It's not like they had gotten into any huge arguments that could have caused their relationship to falter. And it's not like they both drastically changed in character. They cared for another very much, but something had spoken to Krystal that initiated her to break it off between her and Fox.

"Uhm… excuse me." a voice spoke behind him.

"I thought you were heading to your dorm, Falco-" Fox spat out, suddenly annoyed that his train of thought was interrupted. He turned around, expecting to see Falco, but was caught off guard by somebody else. It was boy dressed up in matching red attire, consisting of matching shoes, shirt and a hat, along with blue jeans and a beige backpack. The boy had brunette hair and had some sort of red and white ball attached to his hip. At the moment, he was caught off-guard by Fox's sudden outburst.

"Ohh.. sorry if I bothered you.. but I just had a quick question." the boy asked, a little timid at the moment after realizing he had disrupted Fox's moment of thought. "Do you happen to know where the dormitories are? I lost my academy brochure with my map and can't seem to figure out this place.."

"Uhm.. yeah, I do actually." Fox answered. He felt bad for suddenly yelling at a random stranger who was only seeking assistance, so he thought the least he could do was help him out. "So what's your room number?"

"I'm on floor B, Rm 151."

"Hold up.. I think I'm in the same room as you." Fox took out his E-Phone and looked over his email regarding the details for his classes, textbooks, student information and dorm rooms. Sure enough, he had the exact same floor and room number as the boy. "Hey! Yeah my room number is 151 as well. I guess that makes us roommates."

"Oh cool! Haha, what are the odds of first person I speak to here being my roommate?" the boy smiled, scratching the back of his head in disbelief. He held out a hand towards Fox, who shook it. "My name is Red. I'm from the Poke Isles region."

"I'm Fox McCloud. I come from Melee City."

"RAAAAAWRR!"

"WHAT THE-"

Fox jumped in the air in fear and quickly spun around to see where the source of the roar came from. Back to where the angel was sleeping on the benches was a red dragon creature with its tail having a flame igniting from its end. The dragon was licking off the leftovers from Pit's meals. The angel slowly turned his head towards the dragon, giving an annoyed look.

"Dude, could you keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap here."

"Charizard! Leave those plates and come over here!" Red commanded, pointing to the ground beside him. Charizard gave a small groan as he dropped the plate it was holding onto the table, causing it to slide against a bowl and toppling it over the table's edge, which ended up smashing against the floor. Charizard disregarded the broken bowl and made way to its trainer, who simply slapped his forehead in shame. "Oh man.. I hope I don't have to pay for that bowl."

"Cool pet thing you've got." Fox commented, admiring the appearance of Charizard. The Pokemon took a moment to glare at Fox and began sniffing his fur. Liking what it smelled, it began to lick Fox, which caused him to chuckle in enjoyment. "Hehe, hey that tickles! Wait, you're not getting a taste test of me, are you?"

"No worries! Charizard here is my companion. He may be strong, but he's also quite gentle and friendly, isn't that right, buddy?" Red began petting Charizard on the side of its head, which caused the Pokemon to growl in peace.

"Hey.. you two over there! Could y'all keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep, ya know!" Pit suddenly hollered from his seat. He covered his face with one of his wings in order to shield it from the moonlight coming from the outside. The students hadn't realized that it was now getting dark outside. Fox turned to Red and pointed towards the Dining Hall Exit.

"Come on, we should head to our dorms now. I feel like we're gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow's orientation." Red nodded. He took out his Poke Ball and commanded it to encapsulate Charizard. A red beam of light enveloped the Pokemon, which sucked it into the Poke Ball. Fox's eyes widened in disbelief at what he just saw.

"Don't worry, that's normal. I've tuned the Poke Ball's interior virtual environment to a humongous mountain range where Charizard can fly around as long as he pleases." Red grinned, assuring the Fox that he did not just force his partner into captivity.

"Whatever you say." Fox agreed without a second thought. The two picked up their belongings and made their way towards the exit of the Grand Dining Hall, heading over to their dormitories to pack up and rest. Meanwhile, Pit eyed over to the two as they exited. He shuffled through his pockets and took out a piece of paper, carefully reading over the numbers and comparing them to what the other students had said while he was eavesdropping on them.

_Floor B – Rm. 151. - my dorm room. _

"Ugh… this is gonna be awkward."

* * *

_**\- YEAR 1 -  
**__**Fall Semester  
Evening  
****Ultimate Smash Arts Academy, Gateway Building**_

* * *

Night had fallen at the academy. The buildings illuminated the campus grounds from its windows, creating a peaceful atmosphere compared to the rustling noises of the new students scrambling around the area earlier during the day. The fountain within the centre of the grounds continued trickling, with its calm waters inside being reflected by the light of the moon high above the academy's administration tower.

All the students had settled down in their dorm rooms with their belongings unpacked, sorted through and beds made. Some were pacing within their rooms, nervous of what to expect on their first day of orientation, while others couldn't wait to begin classes and dive into the new material and lessons they would be engrossed in for their first term.

At the moment, the Gateway Building doors opened, allowing one sole newcomer to make their way into the academy grounds. The new student had arrived late due to their unwillingness to come to the academy in the first place. But after a shouting argument with his father earlier, he decided that it'd be better to get away from his family for now, and defeated, he had no choice but to hitch a ride with his airship valet to the academy.

_I can't believe my papa made me come to this stupid school.. He just doesn't understand me.._

"Master! I've taken out the last of your luggage. Will you be needing more assistance to your room?" Kamek asked as the mage used his magic abilities from his wand to gently lay the bags onto the sidewalk grounds beside him.

"No thanks, I'll figure it out myself."

"As you wish, your Grouchiness." Kamek replied. He started his way back to their airship parked within the train station lot. He paused for a moment and gave the koopaling one last word of advice. "You know, your father only wants the best for you. May I advise, don't hold a grudge on him. He's a very busy business man and it's already very difficult for him to balance his work and raising you. Be grateful of his consideration towards your education, Master Junior."

".. Yeah, thanks."

Bowser Jr. continued staring out at the campus grounds in front of him, scanning the various academy buildings that were lit up within the nightly environment. He could only stand there with his arms crossed, still feeling the lingering betrayal in his spirit. He was so much better than this school. But now he was stuck here. The koopaling grabbed his luggage and began down the path of the campus grounds, heading towards the dormitories.

_This school will soon fall under my power.. Then there will be nothing left of this place.. My father will realize.. Everyone will realize.. _

.

..

…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

_~ I do not own any video game characters or material presented. The Super Smash Bros. series, Nintendo franchise and other related video game franchises, are the sole property of their respective owners. This fictional story is for pure entertainment ~_


End file.
